


A Thousand Year-Old Grudge

by haruka



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Lord of the Rings, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir wants revenge for something Legolas did to him as a youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Year-Old Grudge

This fic contains both m/m relationships and spanking. Not necessarily canon.

A Thousand Year-Old Grudge (LOTR)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Intruders.

Haldir, captain of the Lothlorien guard, led his brothers and the rest of his company through the woods, tracking the newcomers who had no business being in their part of Middle Earth.

There they were. There was a _dwarf_ with them, and he was yakking non-stop. Easy prey.

The band of strangers stopped as Haldir and his Elves surrounded them. That's when he realized that not all of them were unknown to him. One was Aragorn of Gondor -- he had known this Man for years. However, it was the presence of one other that gave him a start.

Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood Realm. The last time he had seen him, Haldir had made a promise to himself. A thousand years had passed since then, and he had forgotten neither his promise nor the young Prince.

But duty first. Aragorn told him that they needed his protection. Against his better judgment, he brought them deeper into Lothlorien so they could speak at length about the situation. Once there, as per Elven courtesy, he greeted Legolas formally, and the youth expressed his gratitude, claiming they were in his debt. Haldir searched the beautiful face of the younger Elf and wondered if he had somehow forgotten their last meeting and what transpired then. There was no sign one way or the other in Legolas' expression -- he seemed careworn. So did they all, for that matter.

Before long, he had determined from the group their business in Lothlorien. It involved a respite from their journey to destroy the One Ring in the fires of Mordor. It surprised Haldir that a whelp like Legolas would be entrusted to represent the Elves on such a mission, but perhaps he had actually matured since they last met. Not that it mattered one way or the other. He argued with Aragorn as to whether they could stay or not -- the presence of the Ring could be the ruin of them all -- but in the end it was decided that the King and Queen should ultimately make that decision. As he cast Legolas another measuring look, Haldir dearly hoped they would stay long enough for him to settle the score he had remembered for a millennia.

During the audience with Celeborn and Galadriel, it was revealed that the wizard Gandalf had perished while accompanying the party. They were devastated by the loss, and the Lothlorien Elves shared their pain. Gandalf had been known to many in Middle Earth. They would sing for him that night. Out of his respect for this turn of events, Haldir decided to allow Legolas his grief for a time before bringing up old matters between them.

***

It had been a good trip to Mirkwood, uneventful with nothing to threaten the riders from Lothlorien, Haldir and his brothers, Orophen and Rumil. They were greeted by King Thranduil and his four sons, the youngest of which was called Legolas. This was when Haldir first met the Prince.

The mischief he saw in the crystal blue eyes should have warned him that there was more to this youngster than the formal, expected words of greeting he recited after they were introduced. He did not learn the extent to which this was true until later that night.

"Who is there?" Haldir asked at the sound of a knock in his chambers.

"T'is I, Legolas," the Prince said and entered. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Nay," Haldir replied, watching the boy's movements carefully. He was curious as to what could bring him there at that time of night.

"It is tradition here in Mirkwood, for my father the King to offer one of his sons to important guests of his realm as a personal attendant," Legolas explained, guileless eyes locked on Haldir's. He began to unfasten his own tunic and slipped it off, then removed the silk undershirt. Bare now from the waist up, Legolas touched Haldir's cheek softly. "We are to treat his guests very, very well."

Haldir took hold of Legolas' wrist. This young Elf was very beautiful and definitely desirable. The pearl-like skin on his smooth chest with its perfect pink nipples was tempting to touch, and the soft pouty lips begged to be kissed, and hard. But Haldir was not so easily taken in by even such a flawless jewel as the one before him.

"This is an unusual tradition," he said carefully. "It must be particular to Mirkwood, as I think few other rulers would surrender their children over to even very important visitors."

"Perhaps that is their mistake. Father has raised us to ensure the comfort of guests, that ALL their needs must be met." Legolas tossed his silvery head, sending the long silky tresses swirling around his shoulders. Haldir noticed the small braids over both ears, a traditional Mirkwood style. He wondered what it would feel like to unbind one and trail the strands between his fingers.

"Tell me, Haldir of Lorien," Legolas murmured sweetly, pressing himself up against the older Elf, "what can I do to please you?"

Haldir felt a hand between his legs. He grabbed the young Prince by both biceps and held him at arm's length.

"You should consider yourself lucky I do not go straight to the King about this, young one, for if he was any kind of father he would ensure your difficulty in seating a horse for a very long time to come."

Legolas was all wide-eyed innocence. "I - I do not understand. What have I done?"

Haldir's eyes narrowed and he lowered his voice, "Or perhaps I should warm your backside myself to ensure the learning of this lesson. Legolas, I can hear at least two of your brothers in the hallway, listening to us. I do not know how far you intended to take this jest but it is a dangerous game for a beautiful young Prince to be playing." He folded his arms. "If you wish to continue removing your clothing, by all means do so, but the moment your bottom is bared it shall feel the flat of my hand."

Legolas' face was scarlet, his blue eyes sparking with anger. He snatched his clothing and stalked out the door. Haldir heard the voices of Thranduil's older sons asking their sibling what had gone wrong. He shut his ears to the rest of the exchange -- it didn't interest him. Upon reflection he wished he had gone ahead and spanked Legolas. Maybe it would have stopped he and his brothers from engaging in anymore tricks of this sort with future guests of Mirkwood. But then again it was not his problem and they were not his children. And right then they should have been damned grateful they were not.

\--

"Haldir, wake up!"

He awoke with a start and recognized his brother Orophen leaning over him with an anxious look.

"What has happened?" Haldir asked, trying to sit up and gather his senses back from sleep.

"You must gather your things," Orophen said. "We have been asked to leave."

"What?" Haldir said, now wide awake. "Why?!"

His brother looked like he wanted to say something more, but stopped himself. "Just hurry," he said, and left.

Haldir wasted no time doing as his brother suggested, but he wanted answers. Once he was ready he went out to find he and his brothers' horses packed and prepared to leave. He saw King Thranduil and his sons all watching him. The other court members present were silent and _all_ were staring at him.

"What is this about?" Haldir asked. "What are we being accused of?"

"Not 'we', Haldir," the King said icily. "To my knowledge, your brothers have done nothing. However," his expression darkened, "YOUR inappropriate advances to my youngest son are unwelcome and offensive to me."

Haldir shot a look at Legolas, whose eyes were lowered.

"Do not try to deny it," Thranduil continued. "Two of his brothers bore witness to the scene. You should just consider yourself fortunate that Legolas extricated himself from your grasp before things went any further."

Haldir could sense his brother Rumil was about to protest, but he held up a hand. "No, Rumil, do not speak. We will not convince them of my innocence anymore than they would believe Legolas and his brothers staged it all."

Several members of the Mirkwood court began arguing at once, but Legolas remained silent. Haldir stared at him until the young Elf raised his eyes to meet his. He took some satisfaction in having the Prince avert his gaze first.

"You will leave," Thranduil ordered. "NOW."

Haldir, Orophen, and Rumil mounted their horses. Haldir cast Legolas one last look and caught his eye.

You have humiliated me before your entire court and brought shame to Lothlorien, he thought in Legolas' direction. I made a mistake last night when I let you escape unpunished. Next time we meet, I will rectify that, and you will beg for mercy as you learn what humiliation truly is.

He turned his horse and rode away without looking back.

***

Three days had passed since the Fellowship rode into Lothlorien. Haldir had only seen Legolas from a distance and had not tried to approach him out of respect for his mourning Gandalf. However, he noticed the Elf was never far from his friends except when he went to bathe. He watched and waited to see when the best opportunity to confront him would come.

\--

"Legolas," Aragorn said to the Elf as he watched him untie his braids, "I think you should not go to the pond at this time."

"Why not?" Legolas asked curiously. "I was only going to bathe."

"I do not wish to alarm you, but Haldir has been staring at you ever since we arrived. He does not look at either Gimli or the Ringbearer with as much malice as I see in his eyes when he casts them upon you."

"I know," Legolas admitted, then sighed. "I am not sure, but I think he is still holding a grudge for something that occurred when we first met in Mirkwood."

"When was that?" Aragorn asked.

"About a thousand years ago," Legolas replied. "I was young and foolish and would do anything my older brothers dared me to do."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "What exactly DID you do?"

Legolas flushed and dropped his gaze to the ties of this tunic as he fiddled with them. "My brothers thought Haldir looked stiff and conceited upon his arrival. They told me to pretend as though our father had instructed me to 'entertain' him because he was an important guest." He shrugged. "For me, t'was all a game. I was still less than two thousand years old, but not a newcomer to sex, so if he accepted, I would have gone through with it and probably enjoyed it. Haldir was as attractive then as he is now. But my brothers expected him to get flustered and embarrassed."

"But he did not?" Aragorn asked.

"Nay," Legolas confessed. "He got angry. He chased me out -- threatening to spank me if I remained -- Aragorn, stop laughing!"

"I am sorry, I cannot help it!" the future King of Gondor chuckled. "You must admit, Legolas, it makes for an interesting mental picture!"

"Perhaps for YOU," Legolas pouted. "But I am trying to be serious."

Aragorn managed to get himself under control. "Forgive me," he said. "Pray continue, for surely that is not why Haldir bears you a grudge."

"Nay," Legolas agreed. "He is angry because of what happened the next day, when he and his brothers were ordered to leave Mirkwood."

"What happened?"

"Oh, it was bad," Legolas sighed. "My brothers had told my father that Haldir made advances toward me, but I was able to escape. Of course Father believed them."

"Did he ask _you_?" Aragorn inquired.

Legolas nodded guiltily. "He did, and I confirmed the story."

"Oh, Legolas." Aragorn shook his head.

"I was but a youth!" the Elf said defensively. "Perhaps sixteen of your years at most!"

"And you are SO much older now -- what are you, about twenty?"

Legolas bristled. "Do you wish to hear the rest of the tale or not?"

Aragorn gave a bow of his head. "Aye."

"Well, I guess there is not much left to tell. Haldir was incensed and made accusations, but no one believed him. He and his brothers left and never visited Mirkwood again." Legolas looked at Aragorn. "A couple of weeks later, I still felt so badly about it all that I confessed the truth to my father. I absolved my brothers from blame and said I acted alone."

"Did he punish you?"

"Nay," Legolas snorted softly. "To do that would be to admit that HE was wrong and had banished someone from Mirkwood without just cause. He forbade me to tell anyone else the truth and nothing more was said about it until today."

"Now I understand why he looks at you the way he does," Aragorn said. "And having said that, I plan on keeping a very close eye on you during our stay here."

Legolas smiled. "Aragorn, what are you afraid of?"

"I am not sure, but I will watch over you and make sure that if Haldir decides to finish what he started, you will have someone to back you up."

Legolas leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss over Aragorn's lips. "Your protectiveness is touching."

"And necessary," Aragorn said firmly. "I know you can usually take care of yourself, but Haldir is another Elf, and one with twice your years of life and experience. I will be watching, just in case."

"Then you had best start your watching, Estel," Legolas said lightly and pulled off his own tunic, "for I _am_ going to bathe now."

\--

Haldir sat up straighter when he saw Legolas approach the pond. He had been hiding behind a tree, biding his time, and now it seemed his patience was being rewarded.

Legolas was bare-chested already, reminding him of that night in his guest chambers in Mirkwood. The Prince was still a vision of Elven perfection. Haldir wondered how many innocents had been taken in by that pretty face and flawless grace, only to find out how devious and untrustworthy he was.

He watched as Legolas finished undressing and stepped into the water. He waited as the other Elf languidly bathed himself and washed his hair, but when he started to come out, Haldir slipped from his hiding place and stepped in front of him. Legolas stopped, looking startled.

"H-Haldir," he stammered. "What brings you here?"

"Overdue justice," Haldir replied and grabbed Legolas by the wrist. He began to pull the naked Elf across the clearing.

"Release me this instant!" Legolas insisted. "Let me explain!"

"Then you DO remember what happened when last we met and why you deserve what I am about to do," Haldir told him.

Legolas wondered wildly exactly WHAT Haldir was about to do. He was naked and dripping wet -- Haldir must have waited for him to be in this state or he'd have confronted him sooner. What if he was planning to take him by force, because Legolas had teased him when he was younger? And where was Aragorn, his self-appointed protector?!

Aragorn was in fact quite near, tensed and ready to intervene as he watched from the trees, but first he wanted to know Haldir's intentions. To move in too soon would mean no proof of his crime, and Aragorn wanted to make sure that if Haldir _was_ about to attempt to rape Legolas, that he could report him to Celeborn with no doubt as to his guilt. If, of course, Haldir survived Aragorn's own wrath first.

He saw Haldir stop in front of a tree stump and seat himself on it. Then he gave Legolas' slender wrist a jerk and the Elf Prince was suddenly face-down over the Guard's knees.

Aragorn couldn't have been more surprised if it were happening to himself. He had not expected THIS at all. And if he was surprised, Legolas' expression proved he to be shocked. Aragorn wrapped his hand around his sword hilt and prepared to step into the clearing and put an end to this before it began, but then he hesitated.

If Haldir did not punish Legolas now, he would continue to carry his grudge for another thousand years and perhaps next time Aragorn would not be there to protect him. In fact, if any more time went by, Haldir might decide spanking Legolas was not enough, and might do him more serious harm later. Maybe it was best to let this happen, and put an end to this thousand year-old grudge.

Besides, from the tale Legolas had told him of what transpired, the young Elf DESERVED this for the part he'd played. Aragorn relaxed his stance and prepared to watch what promised to be a very entertaining spectacle.

"Haldir, what are you DOING?!" Legolas demanded as the older Elf twisted his arm behind his back and grabbed the other to hold with it. "Release me or I shall scream!"

"You would not have the entire rest of the Fellowship come to find you displayed thusly, young Prince," Haldir said with a sneer. "You are too proud for that." He lay his palm against the soft mounds of Legolas' bottom and took a moment to smooth it gently over the skin. "I wonder if in all your long years of life whether you have ever been spanked for anything. Somehow I doubt it. But I promised myself that I would hear you beg for mercy and so I shall."

Legolas felt the hand leave his bottom and feared he knew what would come next. He was right.

*WHACK!*

"OUCH!" he cried. "Haldir, that --!"

*WHACK!*

"OUCH! Stop that this INSTANT --!"

*WHACK!*

"OUUUCH!"

Aragorn winced -- Haldir was putting a lot of force into the spanks and just the fact that they were drawing outcries from Legolas proved how painful they were. Even from this distance he could see the gradual change of colour on Legolas' bottom as it went from white to pink to red. The beautiful Prince somehow managed to look graceful even as his slender legs kicked behind him and he bucked with every blow. Aragorn felt himself harden at the sight and almost envied Haldir getting to impose this discipline on Legolas. Maybe he would remember this in the future when the Elf got too mouthy with him.

"How does it feel now, Prince of Mirkwood?" Haldir demanded, landing another sharp smack on his tender backside. "To be hurt and humiliated and helpless -- it is no less than what _I_ felt that day your entire court gathered to see us sent into exile! And all because of the lies that poured forth from your deceitful lips!" He raised his knee enough to gain access to Legolas' undercurve and thighs, and began peppering them with brutal blows.

Legolas could barely think straight anymore and tears were streaming down his cheeks. The pain was terrible and he WAS embarrassed and where in the seven HELLS was Aragorn?! He had promised to protect him!

"Haldir, p-please listen!" he tried to speak. "I am SORRY!"

"I do not want to hear apologies, son of Thranduil, I want to hear pleas for mercy!" Haldir ground Legolas' wrists together in the small of his back and redoubled his efforts to punish his defenseless bottom.

"Noooo!" Legolas yelled and tried to struggle but his arms threatened to come loose from his shoulders. "Haldir, PLEASE! I BEG of you, STOP!"

The spanking did indeed stop. Legolas lay sobbing over Haldir's lap. The older Elf stood up, dumping the Prince unceremoniously onto the ground.

"I should have done that before I left Mirkwood," Haldir said coolly. "Who knows how many other people I might have saved from your treachery?"

Legolas had to get his voice under control before he could speak. "H-Haldir," he said, his body still hitching from the tears that were so hard to keep from flowing, "I want you to know, I-I am truly sorry for what m-my brothers and I did to you." He looked up at the older Elf with sorrowful blue eyes. "I t-told my father the truth after you left."

Haldir blinked in surprise. "You did?"

Legolas nodded. He wiped his eyes and shakily got to his feet. "I admitted my guilt in the whole matter," he confessed. "But he would not let me tell anyone else. I am sorry for THAT, too."

Haldir frowned. "I am glad you saw the error of your ways, Princeling, but you still deserved what I just gave you." He drew a deep breath, raising his voice, "And I believe Aragorn agrees with me or he would not have witnessed the entire scene without interfering, am I right, son of Arathorn?"

Aragorn stepped out of the shadows of the trees, smiling sheepishly. Legolas glared daggers at him, massaging his sore backside.

"You WATCHED?!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were to PROTECT me, you bastard!"

"Now, now, such language is beneath your station," Aragorn chided gently as he walked up to him and covered him with his own cloak as Legolas was starting to shiver. "Haldir is correct -- you deserved that punishment for what you did to him and he was right to deliver it."

"And it made an 'interesting mental picture' for you to keep always?" Legolas retorted wryly.

Aragorn nodded. "Aye, that it did." He put an arm around Legolas' shoulders and regarded Haldir. "I hope you will be satisfied with this, Haldir, and will no longer bear Legolas a grudge. He has done the best he can to make amends and has borne your punishment."

"When I next return home to Mirkwood, I will tell our court the truth, regardless of what my father says," Legolas promised. "Your good reputation will be restored. I hope then you can forgive me."

"There is no need to bring up the matter again, little Prince," Haldir told him. "I have made enough of my reputation over the last thousand years to banish memory of what I supposedly did to you for those who matter the most. You told your father the truth already -- that is enough. I would not see you be the next one banished from Mirkwood for going against his orders." Haldir gave them both a nod. "Now if you will excuse me, I must return to my duties." He disappeared into the woods.

"I guess it is over," Aragorn said with relief and looked worriedly at Legolas. "Are you all right?"

"No thanks to YOU, my protector!" Legolas sniffed and strode away from him. Aragorn hurried to catch up.

"Now Legolas, be fair. By allowing Haldir to go through with your punishment, we cleaned the slate between you. He will no longer harbour a grudge, is that not a good thing?"

Legolas sighed. "Of course it is," he conceded. He stopped and turned toward Aragorn, smiling softly. "I am sorry that I was angry. Will you forgive me?"

Aragorn kissed him tenderly and they hugged. "Of course I will."

Good, Legolas thought, smiling smugly over Aragorn's shoulder. That way you will be unprepared for when I get back at you. Haldir is not the only one who can hold grudges, and I guarantee THIS one will not wait a thousand years for the pay off!

\--

(2003)

I do not own any of the characters in this story.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
